ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaoru Yakushima
Kaoru Yakushima was the Secretary-General of the governing coalition during the events of Stand Alone Complex. He was also the head of a massive cabal within the government who created the meme of The Laughing Man to profit off of nano-machine treatments for Cyberbrain Sclerosis. Using his connections throughout the government, Yakushima waged war against Section 9 and manages to shut them down close to the end of the series. However Chief Aramaki traded evidence of Yakushima's corruption to the Ministry of Justice in order to preserve the lives of his unit, leading to his fall from public office. Pre-Stand Alone Complex Very little is known about the past of Kaoru Yakushima. He spent most of his career in the Maritime Self-Defense Forces until he became Chief of Staff, when he left the military for politics. During his time as Chief of Staff, Yakushima was accused of embezzling money from the military to set up his war chest and it is suspected that he arranaged for the murder of the chief prosector of the case to end the investigation. Once elected to the Lower House, Yakushima was instrumental in moving the board that authorized the patents of new medical technology to the Ministory of Health, Labor and Welfare. During this time, cyberbrain schlerosis reached a widespread stage and nanomachine companies began working with patients of the disease to try and develop a cure. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Secretary-General Yakushima remains in the shadows during much of the events of Stand Alone Complex. He provides the NARC Sqaud with an armed suit during Section 9 attempts to place Dr. Imakurusu in custody. After the drugging of Chief Aramaki and attempted murder of Major Kusanagi during a body swap operation, Section 9 uncovers his role in the entire affair. Unfortunately, Yakushima predicts this and arranges for footage of the interrogation of Ernst Serrano by the Major to be leaked to the media. This casts Section 9 in a bad light and the public speculates that the group could be responsible for the original abduction of Mr. Serrano. With elections for the lower house of the National Assembly only a few months away and fearing a scandal involving Yakushima could hurt his party's political clout, the Prime Minister authorizes the Special Forces Restriction Bill: legislation which authorizes the black operation group known as the Umibozu to liquidate Section 9. The Prime Minister promises to go after Yakushima after the election, however Aramaki is more concerned that Yakushima will wipe out his current squad in order to avoid justice. The action against Section 9 gives the Prime Minister's party enough popularity to win the election. Shortly afterward Chief Aramaki secures the lives of Section 9 from the government by providing the Ministry of Justice the evidence needed to prosecute Yakushima. The entire team is provided with false stories to allow them to continue their operations. Yakushima's only scene in the series is as he is surrendering to the Ministry of Justice and sees Aramaki leaving: both men exchanging glares. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig In Episode 3, Chairman Tadokoro is suspected of managing Yakushima's illegal assets. Section 9 investigates during an illicit party he holds in his corporate headquarters and is able to find Yakushima's fortune that had recently been converted from digital credit to cash: ending Yakushima's reign for good.